


Everything I Do For You

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Dan's Birthday, M/M, Male Technician 1 and 2, narration, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have two boys, and it's Dan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Do For You

When they told everyone they were having children, they were so happy. It was one of the things they'd dreamed of since they first started dating. A lot of people thought that the family they made on Sims 4 was a subtle hint at that. 

 

Now they've got those kids. Two living breathing boys. One just turned seven - Dil, his name was. Oh come on, you think they'd name their children that? No, Owen. Owen Howellter. Oh, who am I kidding? They double-barrelled it and now it's Howell-Lester, but Phil likes to pretend it is Lester-Howell. 

And Jamie, who's four. 

 

They're a family now. Dan, Phil, Owen and Jamie Howell-Lester. You know Dan and Phil's story of how they met, how they fell in love and got married on their second trip to Japan. You know that story. 

What you haven't heard are the tales of the early mornings and sleepless nights with two feisty little boys. I'd tell you those stories, but they're not really the most interesting. I guess they could be interesting, but the unique stories which only happen to certain families. Those are the stories that I think that are the ones that make a family who they are and what they’d known as in the neighbourhood.

  
So Dan’s birthday. June 11th. He’s going to be thirty-two on Sunday. Phil can barely believe it, he remembers when Dan was sixteen, then seventeen and when he became an adult. He really has watched Dan grow up. Owen only remembers Dan’s birthday’s vaguely, but he wasn’t that old so who can blame him. Jamie barely remembers how old he is.   


Dan’s still kind of in denial that he’s closer to sixty than he is to being born, but he’s always been like that. He also really doesn’t want to do anything for his birthday. However, now Jamie is old enough to help plan things, they all want to do a surprise birthday for him. Phil’s more excited than anyone them and yet he’s a thirty-six year old man. But you know Phil, he’s that kind of person. He’s like a ball of sunshine and puppies, except on the gaming channel though.

 

It’s the day before Dan’s birthday and he’s out having lunch with his parents and brother. I forgot to mention that they moved out of London after having Owen, living in the city was just not feasible with children. So now they’re living in the country, just outside Cambridge.

And Phil’s at home, trying to make a birthday card for Dan with an easily-distracted four-year old.   
“Jamie, you wanted to make a card for daddy, stop gluing everything to your hands!” Phil said as he watched Jamie start sticking tissue paper on his hands. “What do you want to put on his card? Because he’s really going to love it if he knows you made it.”   
Jamie looked up guiltily, his big eyes were Phil’s greatest weakness. They were as dark and warm as Dan’s, but they were slightly out of proportion to his head so they made him look so cute and basically Phil found it very hard to say no to them. “Okay.” He put the tissue paper down and picked up a piece of yellow card. “Yellow.”   
“You want a yellow card for dad?”   
“Yeah.” Jamie looked so proud of himself for choosing something and Phil had to stifle a giggle.   
“What do you want to put on it?”   
“Me, you, Owen and daddy.” (Dan is known as daddy and Phil is dada according to Jamie, Owen still switches between dad and daddy.)   
You know when a child looks so proud of their idea that you just can’t handle it? That’s what Phil felt right now. He loved seeing Jamie and Owen happy, it was one of the things that would really cheer him up after a miserable day. The other was cuddling on the sofa with Dan.   
“Okay, want to draw them?”   
Jamie picked up some felt-tips and drew four ‘people on the card’, when I say people, I mean the cute little drawings kids do when they essentially draw a circle and sticks.

Phil sat with Jamie on his lap, watching over his shoulder as he watched his son make a birthday card for Dan. Phil smiled to himself and thought about how happy Dan would be to see the card from Jamie. There’s something special about getting a homemade present from your child even if it’s kind of rubbish. He began day dreaming and thinking about all the times that he’d seen Dan look that happy and he realised that there were far too many to count. Phil’s mind was off on a tangent when he heard Jamie.   
“How do you spell happy birthday?” Jamie’s quiet voice surprised Phil.   
“What?”  
“How do I write happy birthday?”  
“H…” Phil began but Jamie got stuck straight away and Phil had to intervene. “I’ll write it okay?”  
“Okay dada.” Jamie twisted around and kissed Phil’s cheek. You see, Phil loved the little gestures from Jamie and Owen, occasionally he would not really realise that he and Dan actually had two children but things like that made it real again.   
Phil finished writing and held up the card so they could both see it. “It’s amazing, he’s going to love it.” Phil had a broad grin on his face and he knew that Jamie was smiling too.   
“Right,” Phil moved Jamie onto the chair next to him and stood up. “If you tidy this up quickly you can have some extra ice cream for pudding tonight.”   
To a four year old, the prospect of extra ice cream is one of the most exciting things to happen, Jamie suddenly had a burst of energy and Phil watched him clear up all the mess on the table.

For Dan’s surprise the next morning, Phil still had to make a cake, and blow up balloons and put up the banners around the house. He left Jamie clearing up and called up to Owen who was watching TV in the play room.   
“Owen! Want to help me make daddy’s cake?” There was no answer, then a clatter and Owen came running down the stairs. “You can lick the bowl after if you want.” His eyes got even wider and he practically jumped into the kitchen.   
Phil let Owen do a lot of the mixing and measuring, but he was always stood just behind him in case of a problem, because let’s face it, it’s not going to go smoothly if you let a seven-year old cook on his own now is it?   
As they put the cake into the oven, Phil heard the door being unlocked.

"I'm home!" Dan called as he, well, got home. 

"Daddy!" Jamie dashed on his little legs from the beanbag to the hall where he stood in front of Dan holding his arms out for a hug. 

"Hey Jam!" (Jam was Dan's nickname for Jamie, it's cute right?) Dan hung his coat on the hook and crouched down to give him a hug. "What did you do today?" 

"I made-" He stopped himself, realising that it was a surprise for Dan. 

"He didn't make anything," Phil appeared from the kitchen covered in cake mix and icing. Dan stood up and kissed Phil softly on the cheek. "Good day?" 

"Yeah, they both say hello to you and they can't wait till they get to see their favourite grandsons again." Okay, so maybe they were their only grandsons, but Jamie didn't realise and Owen loved seeing granny and gramps. 

Dan followed Phil into the kitchen where the cake was still in the oven and Owen was dipping his finger in the bowl of icing.

"Stop it! You'll rot your teeth." Phil moved the icing bowl and put it on a high shelf in the fridge. 

"What's this for?" Dan looked at the mess around him, whilst Jamie gripped tightly into his leg. 

"It's a surprise." Came the little voice from below. 

"You shouldn't even be in here." Phil shooed Dan out of the kitchen and closed the door between them.

"If you need me I'll be watching telly with Jam." He called and they went into the lounge. 

 

Around an hour later; after two episodes of the Teletubbies, a single Bob the Builder - which Dan, like many of us, complained about the new design (google it) - and Mister Maker; Phil emerged from the kitchen, even more covered in mess Owen with a massive sticky grin on his face. 

"Success?" Dan asked a Phil flopped next to him on the sofa and they let the boys squash into the bean bags on the floor in front of them. 

"You don't even know what I did."

"It could still be unsuccessful." Dan corrected, raising his eyebrows at his husband.

"You'll have to wait and see." Phil winked and went to get cleaned up. 

Dan then noticed that the boys were fighting about what they wanted to watch on TV. Owen wanted to watch CITV but Jamie wanted to watch CBeebies. 

"No! I get to choose I'm the oldest!" Owen snatched the remote from Jamie and changed the channel. 

"Boys? What did I tell you about fighting over the remote?" Dan put on an authoritative tone that he had only noticed it after having children - I think it's a parent thing.

"That we shouldn't do it." They said in unison and Owen gave Dan the remote. 

"Right, because you can't decide, let's watch a movie, it's Saturday after all," Their little faces lit up at the prospect. "But because you were fighting, I get to choose." 

Dan flicked through Netflix, unsure of what to watch until he saw the edge of the cover and realised they'd never shown it to Jamie or Owen. I think you know which film is coming. 

"Hey Phil!" He called up.

"Yeah?" Phil came running downstairs with wet hair.

"Want to watch Big Hero 6?" 

"Do I ever not?" Phil dropped onto the sofa and cuddled a cushion.

 

Dan played the film and the boys sat entranced from the word go (or should I say Hiro?) 

The film continued and Dan and Phil knew their first ever professional role was coming up. 

“Here we go.” Dan whispered, about to quote himself. "There's a slightly irregularity in the magnetic containment shield." He mouthed and saw Owen turn around wide eyed at him. 

"Daddy, is that you?" 

Dan paused the film and grinned that stupidly adorable grin he does when he's really happy about something. 

"Yeah big, listen out for Daddy as well." 

Owen turned back around and nudged his brother, whispering to him "That's daddy did you know that?" 

"Which one?" 

"The one with the glasses is daddy and the other one in the white coat is dada."

"But they don't look like them." Jamie's little head twisted around and he had a very confused expression on his face.

Phil glanced at Dan who giggled and let Phil explain. "We did the voices for them, one day we went to the Disney building in London and read the lines and they put them in the film." 

There's a specific expression young children do when they're amazed by something and that exact expression was plastered on Jamie. Dan played the film and the boys turned back around, enraptured by Baymax (but those of us who’ve seen the film, weren’t we all?)

"Still my finest moment." Dan muttered to Phil, who rolled his eyes.

"Debatable." Phil laughed and leant into Dan's shoulder. 

They continued the rest of the film whilst eating pizza, which a treat from Dan and Phil – mainly because they couldn’t be bothered to cook anything too much – and then the boys went to bed.

 

Just before Dan and Phil fell asleep, Phil muttered to Dan,   
“You’re going to hate me tomorrow.”  
“I know.” Dan softly kissed Phil on the cheek and cuddled into him.


End file.
